


Marinette's Abs - Vincent

by OldAnimeFan



Series: Marinette's Abs [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marinette's abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldAnimeFan/pseuds/OldAnimeFan
Summary: Marinette does a photoshoot with Adrien, with them both fighting in her new design.





	

"Marinette, would you be available next Saturday morning at ten o'clock?" Adrien had said. "Father would like to do a preliminary fashion photoshoot in the park with you and me wearing your outfits."

I had completed my karate outfit designed for boys, a new design complementary to mine, over the weekend. I had even tailored a version of it to Adrien's body. "Eeeeeeee!" And Mr. Agreste had asked me to pose together with Adrien in it at the park the next weekend.

Of course, I told Alya everything. And I invited her to the park, if she had time, just to tell me afterward how foolishly I had looked, posing there with Adrien.

I got to the park at eight o'clock in the morning. Of course, there was no one there that early on a Saturday, so I had a chance to see how a photoshoot is made, from the beginning.

About fifteen minutes later, an unmarked truck drove up to the park entrance. Two burly men got out and pulled down a ramp in the back. Over the next fifteen minutes or so, they pulled out a pile of canvas, a bunch of metal poles, what looked like a clothes rack and a couple of folding tables, and placed them all in one corner of the park. They didn't look at any layout plans, so I guess they had done this many times before and knew where everything went. I know that I had seen Adrien at one photoshoot here already, so I guess this was a popular place for Adrien's photoshoots. They then pulled out a bunch of stanchions and bases, and a lot of short ropes. The canvas pile and poles quickly became a tent, and the stanchions and ropes were placed to cordon off almost half the park around the fountain. So, by nine o'clock, the park was set up and the truck pulled away. It was also about this time that a police officer arrived, in fact Sabrina's father, Officer Roger. I guessed that he was there to keep any bystanders on the other side of those stanchions, away from the photoshoot proper.

Also about nine o'clock, the photographer arrived with his entourage. He was the same one who I had seen taking pictures of Adrien in the park the last time. Vincent was his name, I believe. He had an assistant to handle his photography gear and a makeup artist. He also had a lot of cameras, all with different size lenses already attached, sitting on a table. I presumed he would choose the camera with the lens he wanted to use for a particular shot, and then select a different one for a different shot. He was very animated, looking around, almost running from place to place in the park, using his fingers to frame what he thought his shots would be. And as he chose his locations, he spoke with his assistant about how he wanted the light to fall on his subjects, I guess so that when he needed to change locations, he could concentrate on taking the photos and directing his subjects, and leave the lighting to his assistant.

Sometime around half past nine, Adrien arrived with Nathalie and his bodyguard. His bodyguard took out a big box that looked like a wardrobe, and both he and Nathalie filled the clothes rack with outfits from the box. They were exact duplicates of my outfits, both the male and the female designs, but were in an assortment of sizes, from what I saw. Obviously, Mr. Agreste had his fashion shop make up several copies of my outfits, obviously, from my designs, and all in a week. I got up and walked over to the tent to see how they had come out, but didn't make it there.

"Marinette!" Adrien said. "I didn't see you over there."

"Yes, sometimes I can be invisible."

"I see you're already dressed for the photoshoot. Let's go over to Vincent's makeup artist so we can be made gorgeous enough for the shoot."

I already thought Adrien was gorgeous enough.

Adrien grabbed me by the arm and lead me to her, so we could be prettified. As I was being made up, along with Adrien, Vincent was hovering over us, framing imaginary shots with his fingers, obviously composing the shots of us he would be taking.

Around ten o'clock we were all ready. Then Vincent became really animated, directing us to sit on the edge of the fountain, directing exactly where he wanted us to stand, directing what expressions he wanted us to have, directing exactly how he wanted our arms, legs and head to be positioned, all the while positioning himself all around us to get us from every possible angle, his camera clicking almost continuously.

"Look like he's your long lost lover! He just returned from the war!" he said, with an Italian accent and a highly animated voice. I had no idea how to look like that, but looked at Adrien, then just tried a pose similar to his.

"No! He just told you that he has another girl he loves! How could he, the brute!" and I tried a different pose.

"But you have a boyfriend of your own! That will show him!"

Vincent posed us in a series of shots for somewhere over an hour, around the fountain, sitting on the grass, standing together, and every other pose he could think of.

"No, no, no! This is all wrong!" he said. "I need more action, more movement, more...life!"

"I'm sorry," I said, a little dejected.

Adrien leaned over close to me. "Don't worry. He's always like this."

Adrien turned to him and said, "Why don't I spar with Marinette, and see if you can see any better poses from that. After all, these are supposed to be action fashions.

"Great! Fantastic!"

"Marinette, are you up for some sparring? I know you hadn't planned on this, but are you up to sparring full contact? This will give Vincent some different angles, and will give him the sense of what the outfits are really about. But it'll be hard, since he has this habit of going all day at these photoshoots."

I could see his point. The karate lessons at school lasted only an hour, and the sparring sessions were not even that much, worst case. So doing full-contact sparring the whole day would be very strenuous. But of course, we had been doing this for months now, so it may not be that bad. I hoped.

And I had been training for it.

The past few days, from the day Adrien told me about the photoshoot up to last night, I had been going out as Ladybug. One of those days, Cat Noir and I had gone out patrolling Paris (but saw no villains). But the rest of the days, I went out solo to my hidden, private practice spot, where I practiced my karate, knowing that any practice Ladybug put in would transfer to Marinette when she transformed back, and hopefully, would help her when she was posing with Adrien in the photoshoot. Of course, I hadn't been expecting to use these moves in the photoshoot. I had just thought that I could find better poses if I could pick them from my karate moves.

Adrien and I started in sparring. 

"This is good! Keep fighting! Pretend I'm not even here!" Vincent said.

We started sparring as Vincent took pictures, from long telephoto shots to close-ups only a metre or so away. It was these last that concerned me. Vincent was so close that I had to look out for him, so I didn't hit him accidently when I was swinging and kicking at Adrien. But after a few minutes of sparring, I realized I didn't need to look out for him. He was often right where I was about to attack or step, right between Adrien and me. But just as I attacked, he would move out of the way. And it seemed that Adrien wasn't concerned at all about him. So I just started ignoring him, and he was always out of the line of fire.

Adrien and I sparred for just under an hour, full contact. We both threw our best punches and kicks, but were mostly able to block them. Of course, Adrien was still much more skilled than I was, so it was often me on the receiving end of those punches or kicks, with Vincent taking close-up pictures, showing them in excruciating detail, I imagined.

I was so very busy trying to defend myself, and trying to get a good, solid attack to Adrien, that I didn't realize what I was doing.

I was fighting Adrien.

Adrien!

In a photoshoot!

With Adrien!

Adrien!

In my design!

With his bare abs!

"Eeeeeeee!"

I was fighting Adrien!

I was... "Oooof!"

Adrien kicked me in the middle of my abs. Hard! I lost my balance and fell backward to the grass. I didn't have enough momentum to roll to my feet, but I used one of Alix's judo moves to break my fall.

"Are you OK?" Adrien said.

"You know," I said back, looking up from the grass, "if Alix were here, she would be yelling at you since you didn't follow up when you had the advantage."

"Why didn't you see that one coming? I know I've trained you better than that, you know."

"I was...distracted," I said.

"Yes," he continued, "bare abs will do that. They make for a good target."

"Yes, they do, don't they?" I said out loud, before I realized what I had said. Of course, I was talking about Adrien's abs. But what had he been talking about?

Yes, what was he talking about? What target? Was it my abs?

I thought back over all the training he had been giving me, all the sparring we had been doing. Thinking about it, I realized he had been targeting my abs, my bare abs, disproportionately. From the very beginning. There were many other places on the body, but he seemed to prefer my abs for a target! 

Adrien had been aiming at my bare abs it seemed. Me. In my abs-baring outfit.

Yes, it must have been my outfit.

He had been aiming at my bare abs, in my abs-baring outfit!

I jumped up off the grass.

"You!" I said, mad at him.

Rapidly, I closed the distance between us.

"You were punching me! In the abs! All along!" and I threw a hard punch to his bare abs to accentuate my almost-yelling.

"Oooof!"

Adrien backed up, but I kept right up with him. He seemed surprised, surprised enough that he didn't even attempt to block that first punch, or the one I threw after that.

"You saw my bare abs, in my new outfit and punched me there!" and I threw a third punch to his abs, that this time, he blocked.

"Marinette, please calm down.

"Yes, I targeted your abs...Oooof!" he said, as this time, I got around his block and impacted solidly on his hard, bare abs, right in the middle.

"I targeted your abs, but for a very good reason," he said, as he blocked another of my punches, one that would have landed solidly on his upper abs this time.

He had fully recovered by now, so he retaliated, throwing a solid punch to my own middle. "Wooof!"

"Marinette, in karate, the abs are often the primary target. So I have been targeting your abs so you could learn how to block attacks to them.

"Oooof!"

I got past his block again. That would make up for the last few punches, where he had been driving his punches into my abs as he talked.

"I targeted your abs for another reason, too. At the beach, you had shown that you could take punches there. So I targeted your abs to see how strong they really were. And I was right. Your abs were the best target, since if you missed a block when we were punching full-strength, I wouldn't do that much damage to you."

"I'm glad you thought so," I said. "My sore abs would disagree with that observation though."

"And as you gained in ability, much faster than I would have thought, your abs became stronger still."

"Ooof! Wooof! Ooof!" those came from me.

"Oooof!" that was from him.

"Why...Oooof! Why didn't you tell me about this before?" I said, calming down now.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he said, grinning.

That did it. I was mad again.

"Why you..."

I threw punches to his abs, to his middle abs and to his upper abs, that mostly he blocked, and he threw punches to my abs, both the middle and upper, that mostly I didn't. Of course, logically, in hindsight, he was right. Marinette had grown stronger with his karate training, just as Ladybug had. But I wasn't at that time in the mood to think logically. In fact, I wasn't in the mood to think at all, or I wouldn't have done what I did next.

After he had thrown one particularly hard punch to my middle, one that made me cringe, I rapidly closed on him. It was so unexpected, on both our parts, that he didn't back up to give himself room to defend.

All I could think of was what Alix had said. "In street fighting, you just start punching and kicking as fast and as hard as you can. You just punch at whatever's closest that you can get to."

So, as Alix and I had done, I got in real close and just started throwing punch after punch to his middle abs. There was no art to it, I just kept punching. So of course, my style was all wrong, and all the power I got using the proper karate punching techniques wasn't there. So overall, my punches weren't that effective, not nearly as effective as if I had been actually thinking about what I was doing. But with me in that close to Adrien, he couldn't block. So all my punches got through to his abs.

I just kept punching his abs, as fast as I could. I didn't know whether I was doing any damage, I wasn't thinking about that. I just kept throwing close-in punches to his body. And I was so concentrating on attacking that I didn't even realize it when he started throwing close-in punches back to me, to my middle.

We kept this up, punching each other's abs, continuously, as hard and as fast as we could, for a long time. At least it felt like a long time to me. And as with Alix, and in the state I was in, I didn't really feel those punches my abs were taking, at least not that much, at least not then, at least.

After a while (I had lost all track of time), I stopped and grabbed Adrien around the neck. Of course, he didn't stop, so for a few seconds my abs were open to him, and he took full advantage of those few seconds to pound them with his much-stronger punches.

I grabbed Adrien around the neck. Then I rammed my knee into his middle abs, as hard as I could. Like Alix and I had practiced, a little. Adrien most definitely wasn't expecting that, I could see. Instead, he just stopped. 

In karate, a knee to the body was an acceptable attack, one that I had learned. If it landed, it did a lot of damage. But I didn't do it the way Adrien had taught it to me. You didn't grapple with your opponent. You threw a knee, like you did a kick, then retreated for your next attack.

I guess Adrien had been observing Alix and me when we were training street-fighting style, since he grabbed me around the neck too, and started throwing knees into my abs too. We just kept standing there, throwing knees into each other's abs. 

Somewhere around there, I calmed down. And somewhere after that, I realized how ridiculous this was. All the training I had in karate, all the punches and kicks I had mastered, all the training I had in how to block a punch or kick, all that Adrien had taught me, and here we were, just Adrien and me, kneeing each other in the abs, in our middles, with no finesse at all, just throw a knee and then just throw another one.

"You know," I said, "this is ridiculous. Oooof!"

"Yes," he replied, "Ridiculous. Woof!"

"You want to stop? Urgh!"

"You first. Ooof!"

"No, you first. Woof!"

And we both started laughing. But we didn't stop.

By now, both our abs were sore. At least, I knew mine were. What stopped us was as you would expect.

We more-or-less were alternating knees to each other, as when one threw a knee, it blocked the other's abs, so you had to wait for them to retract their knee so you could see an opening to throw yours. But evidently, both Adrien and I saw the same opening, and we both threw knees to the other's upper abs, right at the solar plexus, at the same time. And we both connected, hard.

A moment later, we were both laying on the soft grass, holding our middles, laughing loudly. My abs hurt from all the punishment they had gone through, and my sides hurt from all the laughing.

I was a little proud that I was able to get to my feet first. I walked over to Adrien and offered him a hand to help him up. But as I was pulling him up to his feet, he pulled back, to pull me back to the grass. But I had been expecting this, so I just released his hand and he fell backward to the grass, heavily. I noted that he hadn't really been paying attention to Alix that much or he could have easily broken his fall using the judo techniques she had taught me and, I had thought, she had taught them to him too.

The second time, he let me pull him to his feet without any tricks.

"What is she doing here! If anyone is going to be in a photoshoot with my Adrien, it's going to be me!"

Chloé! Of course, it had to be Chloé!

Accompanied by Sabrina, of course.

Chloé must have set up all her Internet accounts to alert her on all Adrien sightings. And it wasn't as if we hadn't drawn a crowd, probably taking pictures and posting what was going on. There were at least 50 people all along the ropes separating the photoshoot from the rest of the park.

Both of us just watched.

Chloé attempted to duck under one of the ropes, but both Adrien's bodyguard and Officer Roger stepped up to her, and she thought better of that, staying on her side of the ropes.

Roger said, "Sorry miss. This is a private photoshoot. You can't enter."

"If you're going to have her in the photoshoot," she said, pointing to me, "you must let me in with Adrien too! I'm...I'm the Mayor's daughter!"

"Miss, this has been approved by the Mayor himself," and he showed her a piece of paper, that I figured was a signed permission slip. "Now please stand back. And you too Sabrina."

"We'll see about that," and Chloé turned and pulled out her cell phone.

I could only hear one side of the conversation, but it was pretty easy to figure out the other side.

"Hello, daddy? I'm at the park. And there's a police officer who says I can't enter it.

"What? Oh, Adrien's here and they're taking pictures of him. And they won't let me in to be with Adrien in the photoshoot.

"What? Oh, the officer has a piece of paper that he says you signed giving them control of the park today. But I don't see why he won't let me...

"Yes, I know Mr. Agreste. That's Adrien's father.

"Yes, I know he's a famous fashion designer, and highly influential in Paris. But I don't see what that has to do with this.

"You're doing this as a favor to him?

"But daddy...

"But...

"But...

"...

"All right daddy. I won't make any more trouble here at the park. Good-by."

Well, you can guess the other side of the conversation.

Chloé turned around, with a sort-of-dejected, sort-of-angry look on her face, but said nothing.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" said Vincent, approaching Chloé and Sabrina. "We can use another model in the photos! Can you fight with her?" he said pointing at me, "Like Adrien can?"

"Well...no. Neither of us can fight," Chloé said.

"I can," came a meek voice. It was Sabrina.

"Good! You! Go over there and get dressed in one of those outfits!" he said, pointing to the tent and Nathalie. "And you can join her over there on the grass!"

Nathalie handed Sabrina one of my outfits off the rack. In a few short minutes, she changed, Nathalie led her to the makeup artist and she was ready.

"I like this," she said. "It's much more comfortable, and it fits so much better."

"You two! Fight with each other!" said Vincent.

"Just do like in Adrien's class," I said to Sabrina.

We fought. Sabrina at least remembered enough of her karate techniques to throw simple punches and to block those I threw at her. Of course, she was punching as hard as she could, and I was punching only lightly, like in sparring practice. So, neither of our punches landed, with me blocking her punches and me pulling mine.

"Fight!" Vincent said. "Fight like you mean it!"

After listening to him all day, I knew what he meant. He wanted us to punch each other, and have our punches actually land. Of course, I wasn't going to punch Sabrina more than lightly, since she wasn't experienced enough yet to take a punch, I presumed. But I could probably take just about any punch she could throw, maybe blocking them a little.

"I think I know what he wants," said Sabrina. "He wants it just like I saw you and Adrien fighting earlier."

That was a very astute observation, I thought. "Yes, that's probably what he wants. So go ahead," and I tightened my abs, knowing what was coming.

Sabrina punched me in the abs, probably as strong as she could. I took it, but it still hurt, of course. (Didn't I tell you it always hurts?) I threw a few punches back at her, but pulled them so they barely impacted on her bare abs, at least those she didn't block in time. But of course, she still grunted a little.

We had been exchanging punches for only a few minutes, when I realized she wasn't blocking any more. She was just throwing punch after punch to the middle of my abs, though I was blocking them effectively.

"Here we go again," I thought.

"Sabrina!" I said, hoping to get her attention. I needn't have.

"I'm fine. Just tell me when you want me to stop," she said as she continued to throw punches at me.

"No, don't stop!" said Vincent. "Keep punching!

"And you!" he said, pointing at me. "Let her punch you in the stomach, like you did with Adrien!"

Yes, just as I had thought. He wants Sabrina to punch me like Adrien had when I was mad at him. So, I completely stopped defending myself and let her punch me in the abs, right in the middle. It hurt (see above).

"Sabrina! Get over here! Let's get out of here!" Chloé shouted.

Sabrina jerked, almost as if she had been shocked. She turned to me and said simply, "Sorry," then turned and actually ran back to the tent.

Chloé said, "Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind!" even though she had been in the tent for less than a minute.

Sabrina shot out of the tent and ran to Chloé who was already leaving. But as she ran to catch up, she looked back at me and winked, then turned and ran all the faster.

It was early afternoon. "Adrien!" Vincent said. "Let's get some more pictures of you and her fighting!"

Adrien said to me, "This time, let's pull our punches to our abs a little. I don't think we can keep up our previous pace all the rest of the day."

And we started in again, using straight karate attacks, blocking as much as we could, but pulling our punches a little, enough that Vincent could still get those shots of our fists penetrating into our abs that he seemed to like, but not enough that we couldn't continue for the rest of the afternoon.

After almost an hour sparring, Adrien and I were heavily into it, so much so that I didn't even hear the cheers of the crowd any more.

"You go, girl!"

Now, that one I heard.

Alya!

And of course, that distracted me enough that Adrien got in several good shots to my abs before I could stop him.

"Let's take a break," I said and I went over to Alya.

"Come on in and join us. But you're going to have to work for it!"

I raised the rope barrier and she ducked under it, then looked up over my head. I turned around to see what she was looking at and saw the belt buckle of Adrien's bodyguard. So of course, I had to look up too. He was pointing at Alya then to the rope, indicating he wanted her the other side of that rope.

I looked up at him, drawing his attention. "She's...coming...with...me!" I said in my strongest voice, stomping right up to him. He looked surprised, and actually backed up a step. And after a second or two, he waved his hand, indicating she could stay.

I grabbed Alya's arm and dragged her toward the tent stomping my feet all the way. About half way there, I looked at her and started giggling. She giggled too.

At the tent, I looked over the clothing rack and picked the right size for her. "Here, put this on. You're going to be fighting with us in the photoshoot!" and I handed her the outfit and pushed her into the tent.

As she changed, I looked over the outfits on the rack. They were all done to my design. In fact, I couldn't see anything that they did wrong. Everything was perfect. I did notice they used the same fabric that I used, not the version that had a little more stretch to it. I guess they would change the fabric when the design went into production.

"I like it, girl!" Alya said, coming out of the tent.

For the next couple of hours, up until dusk, Alya fought with me and fought with Adrien, using her style, the style that kept evolving as she learned karate. It was that freewheeling dance style she learned in Martinique, a little capoeira mixed with a little karate, mixed with a little... something, I don't know what.

Adrien used karate against her when they were fighting. But when I was fighting with her, I used her style, the one she had taught me, and then added to it a little more karate when I saw an opening I could exploit.

Vincent called a break after the sun went down enough that it no longer shone directly into the park. It was also a good time to take a break for dinner, or at least a good snack. I called my father and he brought over a big tray of croissant sandwiches, since our bakery was literally right across the street from the park.

Neither Alya, Adrien nor I ate that much, as we still had some more fighting to do in the photoshoot. Vincent had decided at the last minute (did he ever plan anything ahead of time?), to do some nighttime shots of us fighting. His plan was to get some high-speed flash shots of us fighting and some more of us airborne in some of the more extreme moves. They would have a completely black background, and be brilliantly lit by the flash strobes.

So after we ate, we did another set of sparring, in the dark, lit only by the streetlights. We soon learned that we needed to avoid looking directly at the flashes, or we would be blinded for a few seconds, and our opponent would get a lot of free shots at us, usually at our abs.

Sometime late in the evening, we stopped. Vincent said he probably had enough pictures that he could find a few good ones. Of course, at the rate he had been taking them, I would have been surprised if he didn't have over a thousand good ones, out of the ten thousand or so I guessed he had taken that day.

Well, that's the end of the photoshoot story. Almost.

A couple days later, Alya and I were going shopping. "Marinette! Look at that!" Alya said, pointing to a passing bus. It looked like any bus to me, white with an advertisement on the side for some clothing.

Wait!

It said, "The Marinette Collection" in big, bold letters across a picture.

A picture of my design!

A picture of...Me!

There was a picture of me!

From the Photoshoot!

With Sabrina punching me in my bare abs!

And as that bus pulled away, another bus pulled up.

With a picture of me!

Being kicked in the abs!

By Adrien!

"Let's go!" said Alya, pulling me with her, until I realized where we were going. Then we both ran together to the bus station.

We spent the rest of the day looking at buses. More specifically, we looked at the pictures on the buses. Alya would stand on one side of the bus platform, and I would stand on the other side. When one of us would discover a new picture, we would yell to the other one to come over and see it. And of course, we had our cell phones clicking pictures of them continuously.

We had pictures of pairs of Adrien, Sabrina, Alya and me, all on either the giving or receiving side of punches, kicks, blocks and just about every other fighting style we did in the park. I especially liked the pictures of Adrien fighting me in the dark, our searing white outfits standing out in stark contrast to the jet-black background.

All emblazoned with "The Marinette Collection."

Epilog:

Adrien continued teaching his karate lessons, at least for a while.

Alix dropped out after a month more. I talked with her afterward, and she said she was just too small to be effective at karate. She had learned a lot on how to fight at a distance from the karate lessons, but she was never good at sparring. She just didn't have the reach and height of Adrien or Alya, or even me. So, she returned to her judo, where size doesn't matter, at least not that much.

Alya dropped out too. She wanted to concentrate on her own style. She actually wasn't that good at karate, as she preferred to use her own moves, that mixture of capoeira, with the other styles thrown in.

Adrien and I continued in karate, of course. But for me it was more to add to Ladybug's fighting skills, and of course, this translated back into improvements in Marinette's skills.

At Mr. D'Argencourt's next evaluation, we both got a très Bien grade, but this time at the bottom of the grade range. According to Mr. D'Argencourt, I had made so much progress during the first test that he expected much more than I showed during this latest test.

And related to this, Adrien told Mr. D'Argencourt that he had run out of training for me. He said that I was at a level where I should go to a regular karate school, since the next level for me would be to start going for my next-level belt. And that would require a qualified instructor. He also said that, since the purpose of my training had been for me to learn self-defense and coordination, and I was well ahead in these, he didn't think anything he could teach me would improve either of these, at least not much beyond where they were now.

Mr. D'Argencourt said that he agreed with this, and that the regular physical education class was getting back into subjects that Adrien should be learning anyway.

So, the karate class (the two of us), disbanded.

And now I knew how Chloé felt when she was forced to leave Adrien's class.

So, overall, we had made major strides forward, both Marinette and Ladybug. Ladybug now had a strong set of fighting skills, with Adrien's karate and Alya's modified capoeira fighting topping the list, and with a little judo, mainly the falls and a few locks, thrown in for good measure. And there was always Alix's street fighting to fall back on, though I don't know whether to call that a skill or not.

And as for Marinette's abs? Well, they're a lot stronger than when Alya first discovered them, but they still don't look that defined, at least with a T-shirt on. The other girls (and sometimes even the boys) still punch me once in a while (except for Chloé, of course). But it still hurts. Didn't I tell you it always hurts? But now, it's more of a matter of, "Well, I got punched in the abs again. Yes, it hurts. But it will stop hurting eventually. So, what's the deal?"

And as for Ladybug's abs? Well, with her super strength, often it doesn't even hurt. Of course, when it does hurt, she pretends otherwise. It most certainly wouldn't help to have the other villains discover that it hurt her. And she most certainly wouldn't want Cat Noir thinking it had hurt her, that she wasn't perfect.

That's the end of the story of Marinette's Abs

But I didn't tell you about Ladybug's encounter with Wildcat, did I? It occurred a little while after the photoshoot...


End file.
